


Somebody’s Type

by Milarca



Series: Step with Me [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, BDSM, Blood Donation, Coming Out, Cuddling, D/s AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Sexual Content, asexual!Hux, dominant!Kylo, submissive!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: When Hux goes to donate blood, the last thing he expected was to end up being walked home by a chivalrous and keen handsome stranger. But Hux knows that most people who take an interest in him are quickly turned off by his irregular orientation, so why would this man be any different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Gingercaf](http://gingercaf.tumblr.com/) and [Hideme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hideme/profile) for being such helpful betas~ Any mistakes are of course mine however :'>
> 
> Note: The rating and some of the tags apply more to the second chapter, which I plan to post in the next few days.

Hux winced as the nurse pricked the tip of his thumb. He stared at the blood as it welled up on his skin and tried not to feel sick. He was _helping_ people by doing this. He had to remember that. He swallowed hard and looked away as she wiped the blood away and then pressed a capillary tube to the wound. She then took the tube away and opened a small adhesive bandage, placing it on his finger. He exhaled.

She proceeded to place the tube - now filled with blood - in a small triangular shaped box. They waited a few minutes as the little machine worked. She typed away on her computer and he sat and wondered how he was going to survive another 45 minutes of this. The little machine beeped. She looked at the results. 

“Your hemoglobin levels are normal,” she said with a small smile.

“Oh good,” he said tightly. 

The blood pressure, pulse, and temperature procedures were easier to endure, and then he was finally shown into the donation room. 

The room itself was a rectangle, with soft but bright lights overhead and tall windows looking out into the now gold-touched forest behind the center. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn’t some macabre, windowless room. He scanned the workers on-call, but didn’t have time to really look at them before the nurse was ushering him over to a free chair. He took a breath and settled down into the long reclining chair, nodding at the nurse when she said it would just be a minute before a free health worker would come around. 

The reclining chair he was sitting in fit the curve of his body comfortably and he relaxed. There was a tray full of medical equipment by the side, and a machine he couldn’t discern the use of on the other.

“Hi, I’m Kylo,” said a rich, warm voice. 

Hux looked up, and faltered. The man was tall, and had a sweet face, and his dark hair was pulled back in a haphazard bun. He looked at Hux with amusement when he failed to respond.

“Oh, uh,” Hux spluttered. “Hi. _Hi_ , I’m Hux. How are you? Sorry. I’m a bit nervous,” he said, with a small apologetic smile. 

“That’s alright,” the man said with a grin, pulling up a chair. “You showed up, which is more than a lot of people can say.”

Hux laughed, and the man grinned at him, grabbing a fresh pair of gloves and pulling them on. 

“What made you come in today?” the man - _Kylo -_ asked, and Hux sighed. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve been planning on getting it done for _ages_ now, but I only really finally booked the appointment last week and, um—”

Kylo had taken the sliding armrest near the end and straightened it out, and then began sterilizing some gauze. 

“Go on,” he prompted, stopping to look up at him with wide, interested eyes. Hux’s lips twitched and he laughed softly. 

“Well, I just— I just want to help. And I know that this is a good way to do it and I should have done it so long ago. I’m just, ah…” he glanced sideways at the table full of medical supplies, “a little nervous about needles. So....”

“That’s perfectly normal,” Kylo said immediately, looking up at him. Hux expected to find teasing there, but there was only patient understanding. His shoulders relaxed slightly and he took a deep breath. 

“Alright can I get your arm up here, please,” Kylo said, smiling at him as he gestured to the armrest. 

Hux put his arm up and leaned into the chair back, watching as Kylo wiped the antiseptic gauze on his arm. He concentrated on the man’s face. It was dotted with little birthmarks, and his eyes were a honey brown. Kylo glanced up and Hux quickly looked away, wetting his lips. Kylo smiled slightly, barely enough to notice, and then he was wrapping a tourniquet around Hux’s upper arm. His arm quickly went pale and cold. He shivered. 

And then Kylo was holding up the needle. Hux swallowed hard and bit his lip. 

“Are you alright?” Kylo asked softly, and to Hux’s horror he felt his face heat. It only made things _worse_ when people asked him that. He swallowed thickly and nodded, trying to will himself back under control. 

“Yeah I’m fine. You can do it.” He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He waited for the pin prick on his arm, but it didn’t come. Instead, he felt a gloved hand on his arm just above where the skin had been cleaned. He blinked down at it. Kylo was watching him carefully, calmly. Hux could only stare into his eyes, transfixed and calmed by the warmth of his hand, even through the latex glove.

Kylo squeezed his arm, rubbing it gently, and then checked the needle. 

Hux closed his eyes, and then he felt the prick. He squeezed his eyes shut more and waited. 

“Breathe,” Kylo reminded him, and Hux inhaled and then evened out his breathing. Right. 

“There you go,” Kylo said gently. “Just breathe, you’re doing fine.”

Hux exhaled, and Kylo gave him warm little glances as he worked. Soon Kylo had taken the tourniquet off and attached the tube to the needle. 

And then the blood that had seeped through the needle started to flow into the tube. Hux bit back a whimper and paled, trying not to think about it. He was a healthy, twenty-four-year-old male. He could handle this. He could deal with it. His body certainly could. He was a good weight and he ate healthily. He’d eaten at home beforehand too, so he should be perfectly fine.

“Okay. There,” Kylo said, stripping off his gloves and throwing them into the trash. “Perfect. Now it’ll go for about fifteen minutes, okay?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Kylo said, and Hux had the distinct impression that he’d wanted to say something more. After looking hesitant for another few seconds, Kylo carefully put his now bare hand on Hux’s arm, rubbing it slightly. Goosebumps erupted on his arm and his lips parted. Hux knew that he should probably be trying to get this man to stop acting so friendly with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And why should he? Even if— even if the man might only be acting like this to get him to calm down more quickly.

“Alright. I’ll just be helping other donors but if you need any help you just give me a signal, alright?”

Hux noticed dazedly that Kylo hadn’t said ‘let any volunteer know’ or something along those lines. He’d said _him_.

“Yeah, okay. Thank you,” Hux said softly. 

Kylo smiled and squeezed his arm before rising to go see someone else who had just gotten settled. Hux watched him tend to the older man. He only dimly registered the chill in his arm, his blood slowly draining from his veins. He watched Kylo help the man, watched - and was careful to pay attention in case Kylo turned around - as Kylo helped the older gentleman in a completely professional manner.

But then Kylo went on to help a woman around Hux’s age. Hux tensed, and then berated himself. Idiot. What did he think he was feeling? Some kind of possession over a man he’d just met? Jealousy? He needed to get a grip on himself. He watched, tense, as Kylo treated the girl with as much professionalism as he had offered the man. He gave her smiles and reassurances, but none of the easy touches that he had given Hux. Hux swallowed, and forced himself to lay back and not watch anymore.

He breathed evenly and tried to relax. After only a few minutes he picked up the man's deep voice again. He wasn’t sure why he had been subconsciously listening for it, but he listened to Kylo help another man, this one flirting openly. Hux opened his eyes and glared sidelong at the young man, a few chairs down from him. He hated himself for being thankful when Kylo remained helpful but distant to him.

Ten minutes in, Kylo came back, and Hux tried not to look too eager.

“Hey, you doing alright?” Kylo asked cheerfully, coming around with a smile to check the tube.

“Yes. I’m fine.” 

Kylo looked to him. “Good,” he said. “You’re not feeling any pain or discomfort?” He put on a new pair of gloves and Hux’s heartbeat increased as he checked the tube, the machine, and then the bag filled with blood at his side. He pulled up a chair.

Hux blinked, remembering his question. Um, right. Well, he _was_ feeling a little cold and tired, but it wasn’t worth it to say as much; he was sure that everyone felt like that. He shook his head. “Not any more than is usual, I’m sure.” He laughed softly. 

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Kylo said, then Hux nearly jumped out of his skin when Kylo put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. He swallowed hard, not daring to move, before Kylo took his hand away. Now Hux was _sure_ that Kylo was trying to insinuate something. But they had only met _less than ten minutes ago_ and they were in a _blood donation center_ for god’s sake— 

“You’re doing well, for someone who said they were nervous about the whole procedure.” He smiled conspiratorially. 

Hux laughed stiffly and then took a breath. “Well _that’s_ good,” he said, and felt himself go lightheaded when Kylo laughed in return, his smile lighting up his whole face. He could look at this man laugh for hours he was sure. 

“So have you done this before?” Kylo asked, putting his arms up on the top of the chair, bright, inquisitive, _interested_ eyes on him. 

Hux swallowed, and sighed. “Well, no, actually. I’ve put it off for a while. Um. I just don’t like needles. And the thought of all the blood,” he glanced up to the bag at his side and then quickly away, “draining out of me, is just… odd.” 

“Yeah,” Kylo said with a small smile. “Yeah it can be weird. I do it as much as is allowable.” He laughed. “I find it weird too. But then I think of all the people I’m helping and how - well, they might not be grateful,” he laughed again, “but it might help keep them alive. So.”

“Yeah. Yeah, no, I know it helps.” 

Kylo looked at him, pleased.

“What do you do?” Kylo asked.

“I work in a bank,” Hux said. “I’m just a teller, but...”

“Oh, no, that’s nice, that’s a good job,” Kylo said. “Well _I’m_ a yoga instructor,” he said with a self-deprecating smile, “so you’re on a better path to financial stability than I am.” 

Hux laughed and Kylo did too, seemingly pleased that he’d gotten him to laugh again. 

“That’s neat,” Hux said. “A yoga instructor? Do you do that full-time, then, or…?” he looked around, wondering just how working at a blood donation center fit into this man’s life.

“Oh I do this on the side,” Kylo said. “I have a nursing degree,” he laughed, “which I didn’t end up using in the end because I switched my major to physical fitness—” Hux laughed softly, familiar with the feeling. “— _Yeahhh_ ,” Kylo said, cracking a smile. “But I like uh, I like the environment and working with medical equipment, so. It’s good. It works.”

“It sounds like it,” Hux agreed. “You seem to like it.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said, laughing again, “yeah, I do.” He smiled, and Hux felt warm, his face flushed. He abruptly looked away, and then Kylo checked the equipment.

“You’re about done now,” he said.

Hux tried not to feel disappointed. He didn’t want to leave… this man, just yet.

Kylo laughed. “It’s alright. You can come back… in eight weeks.” 

Hux’s face scrunched up, and Kylo laughed again, coming back down to disconnect the tube from the needle in his arm.

“You did fine,” he said, putting his free hand on Hux’s shoulder again. 

Hux had to keep himself from whimpering at the warm, solid touch, and then again when Kylo took his hand away. He squeezed his hands and wondered if it would be at all possible to give this man his number or _something_ — 

“—For someone who’s nervous about needles.” 

Hux almost didn’t catch what Kylo said, and even then he felt a little rigid. And he felt tired now, and weak. Dammit. 

Kylo sat down again and carefully took the needle out, putting a piece of cotton to the area. “Can you hold this down, please?” he asked Hux gently, and Hux held the cotton to his arm to stop the blood flow. When Kylo had a bandage ready he lifted it away, and swallowed thickly when Kylo’s warm fingers brushed against his skin to tape the piece of gauze on. 

“Thank you,” Hux said, looking into Kylo’s eyes. Kylo smiled back at him.

“Of course,” he said, but there was something behind his words, and Hux tensed, knowing that if he didn’t do something now then he might never even see this man again and— “Now I need you to just stay here for five minutes to make sure that you’re okay, and then I’ll show you to the refreshments room, alright?” He put a hand on Hux’s arm again making Hux smile softly. 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Kylo rubbed his arm before going off to help someone else. Hux swallowed and sighed, pulling his arm up and cradling it against his chest. He shivered. He checked his watch and then laid back and tried to relax. 

Five minutes passed quickly, and then he carefully sat on the edge of the chair, grabbing his jacket. Kylo was there with a smile. 

“There you go,” he said. “You feel alright now?” he asked. “Little dizzy?”

“Yeah,” Hux said, “just a little. Sure it’ll go away in a bit.”

“It will, don’t worry,” Kylo said, and then he was leading him out of the donation room and down a short hall. They came to a small room where a table with cookies and juice and styrofoam cups was set up. The room was warmly lit in the setting sun, and Kylo put a hand on the small of his back briefly to steer him towards a chair. Hux flushed as he sat down. Kylo’s hand was on his shoulder again and he wasn’t quite sure—

Kylo got him a cookie and some juice. 

“Here,” he said. “Eat this and you’ll feel better.” Hux nodded. “And you have to stay for at least fifteen minutes, okay? Your body needs time to get its blood sugar levels back to normal.”

Hux nodded again. “Right, yeah, okay. Thank you.” His eyes hadn’t left Kylo’s, and he wasn’t sure if he should— Kylo himself looked hesitant, as if he didn’t want to leave. He looked around discreetly and then took a seat diagonally from Hux. 

“Uhm. My shift ends in like, twenty minutes. I, uh. I could walk you home? If you want? You still look pretty pale, so...” He tried for a smile, looking slightly pink and nervous with his hand on the table.

“Yes,” Hux said quickly, before Kylo could get more flustered. He laughed softly. “Yes, please, I would appreciate that, Kylo, thank you.” 

Kylo grinned and laughed, his face lighting up. “Alright. You sit tight,” he said, and carefully put one hand on Hux’s hand where it was on the table. Hux smiled softly, pleased when Kylo rubbed his cool skin. Kylo grinned again. “Be right back. And eat this, okay,” he said, eyebrows going up.

“Yes, yes, I will,” Hux said.

“Good,” Kylo said, pausing after he’d said it like he wanted to say more. Hux had a feeling he could guess what he’d wanted to utter, too. Kylo patted his hand and then got up, giving him a small smile before disappearing. Hux waited half a minute before he allowed himself to smile, quietly, while he drank the apple juice Kylo had poured him, and nibbled on the cookie. 

He sure hoped that sugar was slowly returning to his blood. He didn’t want to pass out on the street with this new person he’d just met right next to him. Even if the man had studied nursing in school - and wouldn’t _that_ be an experience, having to be revived from a faint right after meeting. 

And Hux let himself wonder if - if this _did_ turn into anything - if it could work out. The last time he’d been in a relationship he’d been at uni. He hadn’t met anyone since then who had made him smile as much as Kylo had in the mere _twenty minutes_ they’d talked together. Of course there was also a question of… compatibility… but perhaps, maybe, it could work somehow. Hux sighed, knowing he shouldn’t get his hopes up even if he desperately wanted it to work out.

He kept track of the time and watched as other donors came in and had refreshments. The sun set slowly but the time passed in no time at all, and then Hux’s heart nearly started beating out of his chest when Kylo came through the door. Kylo’s tired expression quickly morphed into something nervous and pleased.

“Hey,” Kylo said, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Hux said. He got up and pulled his jacket on. Even though it was summer, it was chilly out in the evening and he still felt a bit cold from the blood loss. He swayed slightly and Kylo’s hand shot out. 

“You alright?” he asked, eyes warm. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Hux said, giving him a small smile back. Kylo returned it, and put a hand on his back to lead him out. Hux warmed at the contact, and then they were out in the cool city air.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long to get back to his apartment, and the walk seemed shorter still because they kept up a constant conversation; Hux talked about his time at university and Kylo had fascinated and thoroughly entertained him with tales from his yoga studio and nursing school. 

“...and I walked in on Mrs. Ermanshire, who’s in her 80s or something okay, and she’s watching Real Sex on HBO.”

“What?!” Hux cried, laughing, as they got out of the elevator on his floor. 

“I turned around and left but it was still on when I came back up the hall half an hour later. She was just sitting there watching it on her recliner.”

Hux couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up as Kylo recounted the tale. Kylo laughed along with him, a tinge flushed, his eyes rarely leaving Hux. 

He stopped when they got to his door, fidgeted with his keys in his pocket. “Well, I didn’t collapse,” he said. 

“You didn’t,” Kylo said with a smile. “You feel alright now?” he asked.

Hux swallowed. If he said yes would Kylo leave? He wet his lips, looking at Kylo and then away. 

Kylo seemed to pick up on his hesitance. “Let me make you tea,” he said, firmly, and Hux nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He had a kettle, of course. It was one of the first things he’d purchased upon moving here. 

When they were inside, Hux was about to go into the kitchen to find a teapot when Kylo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, patiently confused. 

“You go sit down,” Kylo said. “I can find everything.” His eyes were soft but sure.

Hux searched his eyes. “Okay,” he said, nodding and feeling a bit dazed. 

Kylo gave him a little smile. “Okay,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. He slipped into the kitchen and Hux settled down on the couch. 

He still felt tired. The walk must have taken a toll on him even though he’d had sugary foods before he’d left. 

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked once he was finished, coming into the living room and putting his hands on the back of the couch, looking down at him.

“Tired, I think,” Hux said. “But no worse for wear.”

“Good.” Kylo said, relieved, but then his gaze drifted down. “Okay, now, you really should actually take off that bandage and wash your arm. I almost forgot about that—”

“Oh, uh, okay—”

“Come here,” Kylo said, holding his hand out with such surety that Hux could only stand and follow him into the kitchen. 

“Good boy,” Kylo said. “Thank you.” 

Hux flushed all the way to his toes, swallowing hard as Kylo took his arm near the sink. He felt warm and a bit dazed, and now _absolutely_ positive that Kylo was trying to woo him. 

Kylo glanced over to him with a small smile, and then took the bandage and gently pulled it off. While he was at it he took the other one off his thumb too. The skin was pale pink underneath and Hux tensed, but Kylo steadied his grip on his arm and put it under the tap. Hux inhaled sharply when Kylo turned the water on. It was cool at first before it warmed, and Kylo got a dab of soap from the dispenser and washed the area. Hux relaxed slowly as Kylo rinsed and dried his hand with a paper towel.

“Thank you,” Hux said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Kylo said, looking at him softly. The kettle started to whistle and he turned it off and poured the hot water into two mugs with tea bags.

“So you don’t normally walk your patients home and make them tea?” Hux teased, and when Kylo turned around Hux shivered at the amusement and hunger in his eyes. Kylo laughed low.

“No, I don’t normally do that. And I don’t know _why_ I did today,” he said, playing along. “But it might have something to do—” Here he came over and took Hux’s hips, pushing him back against the counter and trapping him there with his arms on either side of him, “—with how cute,” he leaned in close to his ear, “and how _hot -_ you are,” he growled, and in that second Hux felt like his heart might beat right out of his chest as Kylo focused the incredible intensity of his gaze on him. And his smell - which Hux was so powerfully reminded of - felt almost suffocating, but comforting too, and all he wanted was to let himself submit to that… 

Hux took several ragged breaths and relaxed, adopting an open posture and dropping his head so that it just touched Kylo’s shoulder. He _wanted_ to submit to this man, and he hoped that he could trust him. It had been so long, and all he wanted was…

Kylo’s mouth was hovering close to his and Hux could feel his breath on his face. 

“Is this alright?” Kylo asked, and Hux blinked dazedly. He nodded. 

“M-hmm…” he murmured, unsure if he could verbalize anything at the moment. 

“Safeword is ‘red’ okay?” 

Hux nodded, and Kylo tilted his chin up with one hand and took the small of his back in the other. The kiss was soft yet firm, and Hux whimpered as Kylo deepened it, sucking his lip and kissing him again, and again, and holding it. 

Hux sighed, pushing closer, and Kylo took him in both arms, holding him against his chest. Hux let out a small squeak and then sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. But it felt so _right_ to be in Kylo’s arms, and he hadn’t had this in _so long_. Kylo held him for several minutes, and Hux enjoyed the closeness and warmth and feeling of safety that surrounded him as he did. 

“Okay, okay, c’mere,” Kylo said, kissing his head and moving him into the living room. “Sit down.” He grabbed the blanket folded over the back of the sofa and settled it around Hux’s shoulders. “I’ll be right back so just relax, okay?” He had one hand on Hux’s shoulder as he leaned down to kiss him again. Hux flushed and nodded, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good boy,” Kylo said with a small, warm smile, and Hux melted into the feeling of being called a _good boy_ twice in the space of ten minutes, for the first time in… at _least_ two years.

Kylo came back with the mugs. He set one on the coffee table and settled in right up against him. Hux sighed into his warmth, pleased beyond measure that he was somehow afforded the company of this man. Kylo handed the other one to him. “It’s not hot,” he said as Hux took it in his hands.

“Thank you,” he said, and Kylo seemed to purr as he looked at him.

“I was surprised to find you had non-caffeinated tea,” Kylo said after a minute. 

“Well, caffeine gives me headaches, so I try and avoid it,” he said with a small laugh. 

“That’s good. The less caffeine you have, the better, in my opinion, no matter what those studies you read say.”

Hux laughed, taking a sniff of the tea and enjoying the aroma. When he put his other hand down in his lap - hoping, perhaps, that Kylo would take it - Kylo seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then he gently took it as he’d hoped, and rubbed the back of it with his large, calloused hands. It settled Hux more than he could have expected. Kylo’s hands were so warm and surprisingly soft despite their roughness in places.

“Now this has some sugar in it which’ll help get your blood sugar back up.”

“Oh, right,” Hux said, breathing a laugh. He’d almost forgotten that he needed to help his body get back to normal.

He drank some, aware that Kylo was watching him, and sighed at the sensation of the warm liquid heating him from the inside out. He couldn’t deny that the sweetness of it was pleasurable, too. He sighed.

“Drink all of it if you feel like you’re going to fall asleep, alright?” Kylo said gently, rubbing his hand. “You need the liquid and the sugar after giving so much blood.”

“Okay,” Hux said. He did notice that it was an order masked as a question, and a pretty firm one too. But he didn’t mind that. In truth, he craved it. He knew that he had strong submissive tendencies. He appreciated it when people he trusted took control of what was going on. And hearing it now… gave him a thrill, and heated something deep in his belly that not even hot tea could warm. It was a heat that he had been yearning to feel for too long.

He drank the rest of the tea, enjoying how warm and full and tired he felt afterwards. Kylo was looking at him gently, but with lust plain in his eyes. As soon as he was finished but before he could lick his lips, Kylo took his chin in one hand and tilted his head up with two strong fingers, his grip firm but still gentle. 

He inhaled in surprise at being repositioned, and then Kylo was kissing him again, kissing the traces of sugar from his lips and mouth. Hux surrendered to it. He breathed heavily when Kylo released him, almost not daring to allow himself to enjoy it. He knew where Kylo probably wanted this to go and he hoped that he could explain his situation without, perhaps, Kylo getting angry with him or feeling too disappointed. Kylo watched him and then kissed his hair, squeezing him. Hux sighed, and Kylo took his mug, putting it on the coffee table, and then gently tipped his head against his shoulder. Hux bit back a whimper and swallowed, savouring the warmth and feeling of heaviness around him, of this large, seemingly safe man holding him close. 

When Kylo seemed content to just hold him without initiating anything further, Hux let himself doze. He slipped in and out for he wasn’t sure how long, and when he roused again he saw that Kylo’s mug was now half empty and he was reading something on his phone. He had glasses on, too. Interesting, and cute. Hux settled back against him, and Kylo took a few more minutes before putting his phone down and petting his hair, lips quirking up. 

“How did you sleep?” he asked softly.

“Well, thank you,” Hux said, glancing up and giving him a small, contented smile. He checked the time on the box below the television screen and yawned. It was almost nine. “Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” he asked, voice low.

He didn’t hear anything immediately. 

“No,” Kylo said after a pause. “I don’t have a class until Sunday.” He petted Hux’s hair and kissed his head. Hux shuddered, tucking his shoulder further into Kylo’s. This was encouraging behaviour. He was surprised but very pleased at the slower pace. Hopefully that indicated a tolerance and maybe an acceptance of different sexual paces… 

Taking that into account, now he really didn’t want Kylo to go - he wondered if he should ask him to stay, or if that would be too much. He had a feeling that Kylo _wanted_ to stay, but perhaps his silence meant that it was still too early for him to invite himself over. Hux appreciated that.

“Would you want to stay?” he asked finally, and was pleased to hear Kylo’s breathing deepen.

“I’d like that,” Kylo said. “Are you… comfortable with that?” There was concern plain in his voice. “I don’t want to do anything that you wouldn’t be comfortable with.” 

Hux’s cynical side automatically jumped to sex when Kylo said that. Kylo was just asking because he wanted to gauge Hux’s interest in intercourse. He… hoped, that that wasn’t all he was asking about. Hopefully he was also asking to make sure that Hux wasn’t just being nice - that Kylo was genuinely concerned about his comfort level. 

“Yes. Please stay,” he said, and Kylo looked at him a moment, and seemed to try and discern whether Hux was truly speaking his mind. Finding something in Hux’s face and seeming satisfied, he nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll stay then.” He gave Hux a small smile and then leaned down to kiss his head before leaning his head against his. Hux sighed, pleased, and couldn’t keep the pleasure from his face when Kylo traced down his jaw and neck to his chest. Hux shivered, and Kylo settled his hand on his leg. 

Hux listened to Kylo’s breathing, appreciating the weight of his head, his arm around him, and his hand, which had turned in just slightly on his leg, making his face flush.

“Have you eaten anything?” Hux asked suddenly, and he lifted his eyes to meet Kylo’s when Kylo straightened. 

“Uh… since when?” He gave a small, guilty little chuckle. Hux scoffed a disbelieving laugh. 

“When did your shift start?” he asked, and then wondered for a moment if Kylo would be receptive to this kind of interrogation - he knew some doms— 

“...Like 2:30—”

“When did you last eat?” Hux tried to keep the anxiety from his voice, but he hated the idea that Kylo had forgone meals because of _him_.

Kylo quirked a smile at him in amusement, but it was also one of surprise.

“I had lunch at two and had water and a couple granola bars in the middle of and at the end of my shift.”

Hux looked faintly stricken. He knew that Kylo would have said something eventually, especially if he was staying the night, but— “I can make you something,” he offered, even though the thought of making something for this man now seemed a little annoying - he didn’t know him _that_ well, and also he didn’t really want to spend time on food when they could be doing other things. But he didn’t want him to starve, and he knew he had to ask.

Kylo was looking at him with soft, affectionate amusement. 

“Can you cook?” he asked, curious and relaxed enough that Hux had a feeling he felt perfectly fine on the food front, though Hux did still feel badly. And he wasn’t exactly small. He knew just how much food men as large as Kylo needed.

“Ahh, a little,” Hux said, and Kylo laughed. “...I can cook if I want to,” he said, softly defensive, and Kylo laughed some more. He kissed Hux’s head.

“You’re so cute.”

He flushed crimson.

“Hey,” Kylo said comfortingly, taking his chin in one hand. “Thank you for offering, but do you mind if I just take something out of your freezer. I think I saw something edible in there when I checked earlier.” He was smiling softly.

Hux huffed through his nose. “You checked my freezer earlier?” he asked, teasingly.

“Yes. I checked your fridge and your cupboards, too. I was curious. Do you mind?” they were very close now, their noses only an inch apart.

“No, I don’t mind at all. And yes, take what you need. I wouldn’t want you to starve.”

Kylo smiled softly, and then kissed him again. Hux inhaled slowly as Kylo took possession of his mouth, kissing him deeply. They parted with deep breaths, and Hux laid his head on Kylo’s shoulder again, sighing.

They had dinner, and then Kylo led him to Hux’s softly-lit bedroom, just off the living room in the small apartment. Kylo closed the door and then took Hux’s hips and pulled him close. Hux shuddered, finding the belt loops on Kylo’s jeans and curling his fingers into them. Kylo smiled softly at him and leaned in to nuzzle his hair, inhaling. Hux relaxed.

Kylo gently untucked Hux’s shirt and slipped the buttons free, taking great care even with his hands that Hux still couldn’t quite believe were as big as they were. He gently touched Hux’s bare sides, warming him with his higher temperature hands. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo gently explored his midsection. He whimpered as Kylo caressed around behind and lower, and jolted closer, pressing his body into Kylo’s and wanting those hands to go further, anywhere.

But then—

“Kylo,” Hux said, knowing he couldn’t continue to keep this secret if they were headed in… this direction.

Kylo stopped immediately, looking into his eyes. “Yes? Are you okay? Is this… too much?” 

“No, no,” Hux said, moving his hands to Kylo’s waist. “It’s just that, I’m not… um.” He swallowed thickly. 

Kylo was looking at him with gentle, patient confusion. Then his eyebrows drew together, but he shook his head. “W..what is it? You’re not… ah…”

“I don’t have anything,” Hux added quickly. “I just, um…”

“Let’s sit down,” Kylo said, “yeah?” His eyebrows drew up and Hux nodded. Kylo put a hand around him when they were on the edge of the bed, taking his hand with the other. He rubbed his thumb. “Okay, you have something to tell me. And you’re nervous about it?”

Hux nodded. 

“So, you don’t have anything, you’re not sick… and you’re definitely into… men… or you wouldn’t be doing this…”

“Um.” Hux swallowed hard. “Yeah, I am. But there’s just a little. I’m just uh, with the sex thing.” He swallowed again and took a deep breath. “It’s fine,” he was quick to reassure Kylo, who was looking at him worriedly. “It’s very fine and I _want it_ , I do,” - that was only a small lie - “but um, sometimes it just doesn’t quite, sometimes I can’t just, I don’t, um. It doesn’t _really_ change anything, it’s just that sometimes things don’t… make me aroused, as you might think they do. It takes a little bit, and not everything _does it_ , is what I’m trying to say…”

“So… you have a low sex drive, or…?” Kylo hadn’t let go of him or stopped rubbing his thumb, which relieved Hux. He had been worried, even though the whole truth wasn’t even out yet, that Kylo might turn cold against him. He didn’t want that to happen. He really really didn’t.

“No, no, not really, I mean, it’s partly that too I suppose but I just, um…”

Kylo was looking at him gently, patiently. 

“I’m asexual.” 

He said it quietly, and then blinked hard and swallowed. Hearing it out loud made his ears burn, and he waited for Kylo to pull his hand away or at the very least freeze in shock and discomfort.

Kylo inhaled, but he squeezed Hux’s hand harder. 

“Bu-but that doesn’t mean that I’m not attracted to you,” Hux stuttered, unable to look Kylo in the eye and unsure what his reaction meant. He pulled his hand gently from Kylo’s grasp, hoping it wouldn’t be construed as rudeness. He felt tense and warm all over.

“Hux, Hux, it’s _alright_ , that’s perfectly fine,” Kylo said quickly, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to process this. I—I don’t know a _lot_ about that but I’ve heard about it and… and I’m willing to learn.” He’d dipped his head down to be level with Hux who had dropped his head and bit his lip. “Hmm?” He tried to get Hux to look at him and Hux carefully glanced his way, swallowing and nodding. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

Kylo exhaled tensely, and Hux could tell it was one of worry. Very gently, he took Hux’s chin, but he didn’t move it. He stroked it soothingly and moved to his jaw, staying quiet and affectionate. Hux finally made a small noise and turned into Kylo’s shoulder, leaning against him and letting Kylo squeeze him tight and take his hand again. 

Kylo brought his hand up to his lips to kiss and scootched closer. Hux smiled. 

“Thank you, Kylo.” 

Kylo continued rubbing his hands and nodded. 

“I want… you,” Hux said, “I just wanted you to know that I might not always be as… interested… as perhaps you might hope, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not— interested, you know?” He hummed, trying to explain what he meant.

Kylo laughed softly. “Yes, I get it. Or, I kind of get it. But you’ve said you’re interested in me—” they shared a look and shared a small, embarrassed laugh, “—so. I think we can work with everything else. See what happens.” Here he dipped down to brush their noses together. Hux couldn’t help the small giggle that came out, and Kylo grinned. “Does that sound good?”

Hux licked his lip and nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.” He looked up at Kylo, nervously hopeful.

“Good.” 

But then Kylo looked slightly uncomfortable. “So, Hux, are you, I mean, is sex alright or do you— because if you don’t I still want to try _this_ , whatever it is. It’s fine, and I hope I’m not, that I just—” 

Hux leaned forward and kissed Kylo’s jaw, then under it, pushing him back. Kylo’s arms came up around him in easy surprise.

“How about let’s see, okay?” Hux said breathlessly. He wasn’t exactly sure how he would feel if something sexual happened. It had happened before and it had been a fun experience. But that had been with a longtime partner. He’d only just met Kylo. Well, there would be time for that later, and thankfully Kylo seemed to be open to at least waiting.

Kylo grinned and scratched at his back possessively, and Hux moaned and arched into him, dropping his head down and breathing hard into his neck. Kylo sighed, humming as he rubbed Hux’s back, kissing his head and holding him close. Then he grabbed Hux’s ass and pulled him forward onto his chest as he dropped back onto the bed. Hux cried out in surprise and mild alarm, and then was startled again when Kylo just as quickly rolled them over so Hux was on the bottom and Kylo was on top of him. Hux moaned, grabbing ineffectually at Kylo’s shirt until Kylo leaned down and kissed him, one hand on his chest to hold him down. Stars floated in front of his eyes as Kylo kissed him. 

Kylo growled into his mouth and Hux whined and turned his head away in sudden surprised fear, but Kylo grabbed his jaw and brought him back. Hux whimpered but happily surrendered when Kylo forcibly deepened the kiss, allowing Kylo to do it and going along for the ride as he did so. He loved to wrestle like this - it was one of his favourite things. As long as he could safeword out, he absolutely adored being able to fight and _struggle_ against his dom when they wanted intimacy. He loved being ‘forced’ into it because once he was subdued he could just relax and he didn’t have to try and gather up his enthusiasm while they took their pleasure from him; instead, he could have a little fun before they took him. He liked pretending that he was treasured _spoils of war_ who just didn’t quite want to cooperate.

His hips rocked up of their own accord and ground into Kylo’s pelvis.

“Move up,” Kylo rumbled, voice thrumming through Hux like wind rattling cattails. Hux arched farther up and fell back as Kylo prowled onto him, nosing behind his ear first, smelling him and nipping at him and rutting up against him in hot arousal. He swallowed thickly, tilting his head, but the movement was too much for Kylo and he gripped Hux’s hair and pushed his head into the other side of the pillow. “Stay,” he growled, and it was sufficiently harsh enough that Hux shifted under him, fingernails scratching at the sheets as he bit back a whimper of fearful panic. Kylo paused, and then dipped down to kiss and nuzzle under his jaw.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, and Hux shivered and nodded, once again going slack. 

Kylo snuffed in satisfaction and then nipped at the back of his neck. Hux cried out at the blatant show of possession and arched his back and moaned as Kylo kissed and licked the shallow mark. Kylo held him down again and he whined, shifting in agitation but more aroused than ever, and then Kylo had his wrists in two powerful, massive hands and had pulled them up to pin above his head. Hux shut his eyes tightly and writhed when Kylo moved lower on top of him, grinding their clothed erections against each other. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” he cried, hot and flushed up his neck. Kylo grinned ferally and gyrated his hips. Hux moaned, the stimulation almost becoming too much. He opened his eyes to see Kylo looking down at him, his dark hazel eyes full of careful hunger. His gaze flicked to each of Hux’s eyes, drinking him in. 

Kylo dipped down for another searing kiss and Hux whimpered, pushing his legs up around Kylo’s waist. Kylo exhaled and grinned, and when Hux sighed, he kissed him deeply, slowly this time to savour it. Hux hummed.

And then they broke, and Kylo was very close to him, their noses touching, his breath hot on Hux’s face. Hux swallowed down a shuddery breath, his lips sore and wet. 

Kylo grinned down at him.

“You look good enough to eat right now,” he said, leaning in close and dropping his body down, careful to support his own weight so Hux wasn’t crushed, but pressing himself as close as he could. Hux whimpered, breathing coming rapidly as Kylo’s scent overwhelmed him. He felt a tingling near his ears and then the staggering need to submit with this intense dom so close to him. He blinked and slowly relaxed more fully, lying back and breathing steadily.

Kylo exhaled, watching him with rapt, curious attention. He gently leaned in and kissed Hux’s jaw, licking and nipping at his skin. Hux shivered. Kylo moved lower, down to his neck. He licked there too, nuzzling his way back. He tested a spot gently with his teeth and then bit down with more force. 

Hux jerked, jolted from his pleasant buzz. That was… a little too much, and a little too soon. 

He made a low noise high up in his throat and tilted away. 

Kylo moved back slightly and looked at him - something in Hux’s body language had tipped him off that he wasn’t really playing anymore. 

“Hux, are you alright?” he asked softly. “Sorry. Do you want me to stop?” His voice was completely non-judgemental, just worried. Hux swallowed. 

“No, but… just, maybe,” he tried, “I’m just a little tired now, um…”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Kylo said. “Do you want to rest now?”

Hux bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, please.” He hated asking that of Kylo and he had a feeling that, once they had been in a relationship longer, it wouldn’t make him anxious. But this had gone _really fast_ and they had done so much today, considering. 

“Alright, that’s perfectly alright,” Kylo said, kissing his neck instead. Hux smiled tiredly and hummed. Kylo grinned and kissed it harder, kissing all the way up and around his ear, at his cheek and temple. He sighed, and then got off Hux slowly, sitting beside him. He looked down at him for a moment, one hand stroking his side, his eyes going lower. He shook his head and glanced back to Hux. 

“Okay, come on up. Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Hux groaned but sat up as requested, helped by Kylo’s hand on his shoulder pulling him up. Kylo rubbed his back and then got off the bed, helping him to stand as well. Hux swayed when he was upright, and then stood still as Kylo carefully took the shirt off his shoulders and arms. He shivered and crossed his arms as Kylo folded the shirt and set it aside, and then he was at his belt, undoing it and pulling it out. 

Hux blushed hot and swallowed hard as he allowed Kylo to undress him. But then Kylo had stilled, and was there, on one knee, one hand around Hux’s thigh, looking almost dazedly at his still slightly apparent arousal. Hux couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up in his throat. However, he gasped when Kylo brushed the back of a finger against him over his jeans. He bucked without thinking and then giggled high in his throat nervously. He didn’t mind. It tickled. Kylo glanced up at him and his expression softened, though he looked contemplative. 

“Is this alright?” he asked carefully, and Hux nodded. 

“Mm-hmm.” Yes, it was alright. He rather enjoyed the teasing. As long as it didn’t more farther than that.

Kylo exhaled hotly against Hux’s intimate area and rubbed his thighs with both hands, up and down. He moved his right hand to Hux’s right leg then and rubbed the inside of it, going from his ankle, up. Hux felt himself flush and harden the higher up Kylo went. Kylo looked up at him, watching his face, and Hux closed his eyes. He moved his hand up higher, and then brushed just the underside of him through the heavy material. Hux’s mouth dropped open and he forced himself to stay still, just tilting his hips in Kylo’s direction. 

His briefs were starting to dampen when Kylo moved his hand up to cup him fully. Hux whined and twisted his arms, shifting.

“Kylo…” he whispered, not uncomfortable with the touch - quite the opposite - but he just wasn’t sure he was completely ready for that yet. 

“Shhh,” Kylo shushed. “Don’t speak.” 

Hux whimpered but bit his lip, his toes curling into the carpet. Kylo grasped him and squeezed gently and Hux jerked, his sensitive cock responding. Kylo then gently massaged him, paying close attention to his reaction. Hux’s breathing was coming faster now and he groaned, starting to move against Kylo. He reached out and slid his hands into Kylo’s hair, desperate for purchase as he held on tight. 

“O-kay,” Kylo said, taking his hand away and giving Hux’s bottom a little pat. Hux cried out softly and Kylo rose and took him in his arms. Hux leaned gratefully against Kylo’s chest, thankful he’d stopped. Kylo held him close. He sighed, closing his eyes. “Alright, there you go, you’re alright,” he murmured. Hux worried his lip between his teeth. It had felt so good, but it was better this way at first. 

After a minute, Kylo moved away slightly, holding him back. “Now just hold on. Stay still for me.” 

Hux nodded, and Kylo got his jeans off, careful when he pulled them down. Hux tried to stay quiet as Kylo divested him of his clothes. Kylo kept Hux’s briefs and socks on, and got him to sit on the bed again. He then pulled off his own clothes until he was down to just his briefs as well. 

“Okay,” he said, taking Hux’s hands to his lips to kiss. Hux shivered and flushed.

Kylo smiled and rubbed his hands.

“Now you stay here. I’m going to be right back.” As he rose, he took Hux’s jaw in one hand and kissed him hard. Hux moaned into it, rocking forward when Kylo released him. “Right back,” he said, rubbing his hand on Hux’s hair. Hux sighed, hugging his arms to his chest as Kylo popped into the washroom. 

He came back with a full glass of water in his hand. He handed the glass to Hux and then put an hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Drink the whole thing, okay? The last thing you’d want is to get dehydrated.”

Hux let a small smile tug at his lips. He had a fairly good idea that he was probably fine at this point, though the additional liquid would of course help. 

“Good boy,” Kylo said when he had finished. Hux flushed a deep red and Kylo took the empty glass from his hands and kissed his temple. Hux shivered and leaned into him and Kylo squeezed him hard and continued to kiss him, along his jaw and down his neck. 

Kylo turned down the lights and pulled back the covers, drawing Hux over to the side and then in, watching him shift to get comfortable under the covers before slipping in himself. 

He shifted over slightly and then Hux did as well, hesitantly, but Kylo drew him in and then he settled down with his head on Kylo’s shoulder and his hand on his chest. Kylo leaned over and kissed his head, and he sighed, quickly falling into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for reading! ^_^ Come find me on my tumblr @ [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Also, if you're interested in more from this AU, please feel free to follow the series, as ~~it would make me so happy *cries*~~ I'll be publishing another story for it in the next little bit! Thanks again (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 & you can find my tumblr @ [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
